


Tiny Bubbles

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Implied Mpreg, M/M, champagne bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Created for the Feb 2021 Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art ChallengeThe prompt was bubbles - colour palette blue and green and one accent colourDraco needs to explain why he's not enjoying his glass of champagne.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Tiny Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for bringing out the coloured pencils again. Apparently they're not completely retired. lol


End file.
